The Dark Lord's Daughter
by HungerGamesLover76
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter called Rebecca. She is best friends with Draco Malfoy. But Draco seems to have some other feeling besides friendship for Rebecca. Join the two best buds as they enter Hogwarts. *according to the books* -sorry I suck at summaries-


**Author's Note: Hey guys... This is my second fanfic... If you haven't read my first, then what are you waiting for? Go read it!:) And to my loyal followers, i'm so sorry for not updating my first story, "Wrong, It's All Wrong", for ages... I had this major national exam recently and i couldn't use the com and stuff... And I'm having Writer's Block for it but I'll try to update it soon... So stay tuned! And please Favourite and Review! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not Bec, here i come!" Draco shouted.

Yeah, we were bored enough to play the Muggle game of "Hide And Seek". Although Dad always said that Muggles were useless, Draco and i found their games fun to play. He was down in the main living room and i was hiding in his bedroom a story above. He would never find me in here. I heard him purposely stomping up the stairs, alerting me that he knew i was upstairs. I heard him shuffle past his bedroom and open the door to my bedroom, which was right beside his bedroom. I could hear him opening the door of my walk-in wardrobe and other doors he could possibly find. He closed the door to my room and went upstairs to the third floor. The third floor was where all the meeting rooms were. In fact, Draco and i were not allowed on that floor. But no matter, we were rebels either way. I could hear him checking all the meeting rooms but he obviously couldn't find me. Luckily my father and his followers weren't in any of the rooms or Draco would be in deep shit. And with his big mouth, i would be in deep shit too. Draco walked back down to the second floor and this time, he checked his room.

"Oh no, he might find me," i thought.

He opened the door to his walk-in wardrobe and didn't find me. He opened some other doors and couldn't find me either. He sat on his bed and i let out a tiny "Oof" as all the air was squashed out of me. Apparently, Draco had good ears and he heard me.

He immediately got off the bed and kneeled down. He checked under his bed and shouted in glee, "Aha! Found you Bec!"

I got out from under the bed and dusted myself off.

"Well, it took you long enough to find me," i smirked.

He just rolled his eyes before dragging me out of his room.

"You didn't touch any of my stuff right?" Draco questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Dude, we're best friends. There ain't no secret you can hide from me," i said, laughing.

He laughed along with me as we walked downstairs.

"Wanna continue playing?"

"Nah, i'd rather do something else."

"Like?"

"Hmm..."

I thought long and hard before answering.

"I wanna-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, interrupted me.

"Draco, you will take care of Rebecca when you get to Hogwarts, won't you?"

"O-of course," Draco said, confusion filling his face.

"I-i'm going to Hogwarts?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"That is if Draco will take care of you."

"Of course, Aunt," Draco said without hesitation.

"Really? My dad allows this?" I asked, very surprised.

"Yes. Remember to pack your luggage. And need i remind you not to do it the Muggle way."

After Bellatrix apparated somewhere else, i let my joy and happiness burst out of me like i was a can of Coke that has just been shaken vigorously. I jumped up in the air and shouted for joy. I heard Draco chuckle quietly to himself. When i landed on the floor, i slipped on something and fell. Well, almost fell. Draco caught me before i did.

"Thanks Draco," i mumbled.

"You're welcome," he said, still not letting go of me.

He looked into my green eyes and leaned towards me. I tried to move my face further from his but he let go of me and held my face gently. He inched his face closer and closer to mine. Someone behind us coughed and he immediately jumped away from me. We turned around to find Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, glaring at Draco.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco?"

Lucius walked closer to us till he was right in front of Draco.

"Erm, i-i... i was... erm, i mean, erm..." Draco stammered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Go and eat your dinner now."

Draco nodded his head and immediately ran towards the dining hall.

Lucius turned to me and asked, "Are you coming to eat too, Rebecca?"

I nodded my head and followed him to the dining hall. Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix were already seated. I sat down in my usual seat beside Draco. The chef brought out the food and we started eating. After dinner, Narcissa asked if we wanted to ride our broomsticks.

Draco looked at me and i said, "Oh, it's on!"

We both ran to our rooms and got our broomsticks. I hopped on and started zooming around the manor. Draco flew after me and we started racing each other around the manor.

"You're holding it wrongly, Draco!" I shouted at him.

He just rolled his eyes and zoomed ahead. I grinned and flew after him.

"We're going shopping for your books and equipment tomorrow! Rest early tonight!" Narcissa shouted up at us.

"Okay!" Draco shouted back.

"Come on, let's see who reaches that end first. On your mark, get set, GO!" i shouted.

We zoomed off and at first, Draco was in front of me. But i soon managed to overtake him. I reached the end point first.

"Ha! I beat ya!" i said.

"No, you didn't. I was just giving in to you," Draco said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Wanna do something else?"

"Sure," he said and we headed back to our rooms to return our broomsticks.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Draco asked, walking into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Hmm... What time is it now?" I asked.

"9pm," Draco said, checking his watch.

"Can we just lie in bed and chat?" I asked, widening my green eyes and making an innocent puppy face.

"You know I can't resist that face," Draco said and I climbed onto my bed.

"That's the point," I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head and rested his head on the headboard of my bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you sigh?" I asked, leaning my head on the headboard beside him.

"Not gonna tell you," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Hmph. Fine," I said.

I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Narcissa at the door.

"Please go to bed now. We are gonna leave the manor at 11am tomorrow. Go to bed," she said.

Draco got off my bed and we said good night to each other. Narcissa closed my door and I went into the toilet and washed up. I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed. I guess I was really tired as after a few seconds, I fell into a deep sleep. I had a feeling that tomorrow was gonna be a really long day.

* * *

**The name's Riddle. Rebecca Renee Riddle. 10 years old going on 11.**


End file.
